Rakyat Of HCLI
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: This another Far Cry crossover I have plotted in my feeble little brain. What if Koko hired two new bodyguards one being yours truly and the other Jason Brody. This is a SI story, so bear with me, Rated M for all the fun stuff. A/U and the Pairing is KokoXReverse Harem. Please read and Review! Thank you!
1. New Bodyguards!

Chapter 1: New Bodyguards!

(Opening A/N: What would happen if Koko Hekmatyar hired two new bodyguards Codenames: Snow White and The Red Blade, AKA Jason Brody and yours truly. And this story is going to be a KokoXReverse Harem pairing with Valmet included since she wants Koko so bad. So I'm throwing her a bone. It's an M rated crossover, it got graphic violence, blood and gore, adult language, nudity, use of drugs and alcohol, and strong sexual content. I do not own Jormungand for it's rightful onwer is Keitaro Takahashi and Funimation or Far Cry 3 for it belongs to UBISOFT and their respected owners, just my self insert! Anyway, enjoy the story!)

We needed to get to the harbor, if we don't get there soon...Koko's going to leave without us and we'll be having our asses chewed out. I don't know about the rest of you, but I like to keep my ass in tact. I had to get in touch with Jason since he was my only form of transportation. Just then, a red Hummer H1 rolled up next to the apartment building. Inside it was my partner, Jason Brody. He honked the horn twice, and I grabbed all the stuff that I needed for this trip and climbed down the fire escape. But where are my manners, my name is Roman and this is our story of how we became full fledged bodyguards of the HCLI and Koko Hekmatyar.

"You took your lovely time there sweetheart." I said as I placed all of my belongings in the back seat.

"You know how hard it is to find a good Hummer like this?" Jason asked, after setting my stuff in the back, I climbed into the front and slammed my seatbelt on.

"Suprise me." I retorted, I just wanted to listen to some tunes, so I turned the radio on and looked for some metal or something to help me zone for some over the top violence.

Hip-Hop, Country, Alternative, where the fuck is the metal? Oh here we go, the DJ was playing some Five Finger Death Punch, the name of the song was "Lift Me Up." Jason then cranked the song up, he knew good music when he heard it. Just then my smartphone buzzed, it was a post on FaceBook. And it was Koko, she asked, _Where the hell are you guys? You do realize that the ship is about to leave in another hour_. I then wrote back, _We're on our way to the docks right now. Snow White decided he wanted to drive a gas guzzler of a freaking vehicle. Anyway, We're coming to you. _

"What was that about?" Jason asked, I put my phone away and told him we needed to get to the docks before our asses get chewed by Koko.

"We need to get to the docks, if we don't...then Koko's going to chew our asses so bad, we won't be able to sit for a year." I answered, but unbeknownst to us, there was a tail of three black sedans behind us.

I handed Jason my phone, he looked at me like "What the fuck do you me to with this?" Using the same Hand gestures that Koko uses when she's issuing orders to her colleauges without using words. "Call the boss, let her know that we got company, If I can't take them out...then see if someone can lend a hand. We might be in trouble if they get us."

I climbed to the way back of the Hummer where we store our guns, I then pulled out a PKM light machine gun and two Heckler and Kochs. I was going to need these, and as the sun roof opened, I noticed that the three cars were actually seven! All lined up behind one another, this was going to be some fucking fun. Jason then calls Koko and was about to inform her of the bad news.

"This is Koko speaking." The female voice on the phone said, Jason gulped a little bit of siliva.

"Boss, it's Jason. We got a bit of a problem we got cars behind us and if we can't get them off, could you get someone to take care of the situation?" Jason asked, but at least Koko was cool as a cuccumber when it came to situations when one of her loyal bodyguards was being tailed.

"Not to worry, if anyone is stupid enough to still be following you, I'll simply have Jonah pick off any others. Right Jonah?" Koko asked our young but totally talented teammate.

"Eat this, you fucking cocksuckers!" I said as I let a belt of machine gun bullets fly out of the Russian made machine gun.

I managed to shoot two of the cars as they skidded and crashed then they exploded into twisted firey infernos with the people inside being nothing more than ahses, but there were five left. FUCK! MY! LIFE! These guys are like a cockaroches, they appear out of the woodwork with no end in sight. But we came to the docks with 15 minutes to spare. Jonah was on top of a crate armed with an RPG-7, those guys won't even know what hit them.

"FBI, get out the Hummer and put your hands in the air!" The lead agent said, they knew we were working for Koko.

I then held up a pair of middle fingers, you guys are completely fucked up the ass! Jonah fired an RPG round and it hit a car blowing it up and sending five men flying. Jason then goes to the back and pulls out a Vector .45 ACP Sub Machine gun and pulled the trigger filling another agent's chest with some heavy lead as blood started to fly out of the wounds and he dropped to the ground. I tossed a grenade and it caused one of the cars to blow up with three more agents getting taken out with the exploding car. Just then an Albino woman stepped out, and she wasn't looking to make new friends today.

"Cease fire! I'm afraid if you have problems with my new employees, then take it up with the head of the HCLI. Roman, Jason, gather all of your stuff and get on board. You too Jonah, we're leaving." Koko ordered us, and you really don't want to be on her bad side.

"Later, fuck-o's." I said to the FBI agents who were tailing us, I gave them one last middle finger as a goodbye present.

Then it was time for us to begin our new jobs! As the new members of the HCLI and our boss, Koko Hekmatyar.

(A/N: Well, I wish I could go on. But I need to save all my ideas and other materials for future chapters, and I might either have to watch the anime again or get the manga. Or if anyone out there might have any ideas, please feel free to share them with me, I'm always looking to make the next chapter better. Anyway, I'll be back for another round, so until then...this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. Borderlands

Chapter 2: Borderlands

(Opening A/N: Standby...Transmitting...Transmission on. Hey Whats going on? I know there was a lot of cursing in my previous chapter, I had a lot of steam to vent, since I had a lot to deal with. Anyway, I'm gonna dial it back some. And this is going to be our first mission, location...Beijing, China. Anyway enjoy the next chapter! END TRANSMISSION...)

We were heading for China, Koko had a connection with the Chinese military. They needed some top of the line weapons for some military purposes. As long as they don't plan on using them against us. Then we don't have a problem. I mean this is our first actual job working with Koko. I mean our first job for Koko was to revoke Hoyt's contract with the HCLI since he didn't want to play ball with us and he had Vaas kill Jason's older brother Grant. I was in my personal quarters getting my guns cleaned in case something interesting was about to go down. I also needed to make sure that my two Kunai were sharpened. I call them "Ebony and Ivory," and yes, I do happen to have a thing for "Devil May Cry." Jason stood outside my door and he he knocked on the wall outside.

"May I come in?" He asked, it's not like I'm doing something inappropiate.

"As long as my door's open, you can come in." I replied, after making sure all the parts were clean, here comes the fun part...assembling the gun.

"I stopped by to see how you were doing, I noticed you were cursing a lot this morning." Jason stated, looks like it was time to come clean with my partner in crime.

"It was mostly due to lack of sleep,and DJ Raiden, Doug and I were trying to negotiate a deal for Koko last night." I retorted, this was news to Jason that Doug and Raiden are members of the HCLI.

But they're more pencil pushers, instead of gun totters like me and Jason. And they did help us out with our job back in Bangkok. Jason started a brawl in the men's room with some of the locals over a bunch of girls and the locals wanted some money for them. Jason slugged one of the locals and we all made a break for the elevator getting out while we still had a chance. And then came the time we went sky diving. Now I have a major fear of falling from very high heights. And I'll cover the rest of the story at a later time, anyway...last night, Raiden, Doug and I were trying to close a deal for some guns for a local gun shop since they were loyal customers with the HCLI. The gun shop owner tried to weasel out of the deal by paying us short of the agreed amount. Doug counted the money, and he knew what's up.

"You're $3,000 short my friend, where's the rest of the money?" Doug asked, I then pulled out an MP5K German sub machine gun.

Radien signaled me to keep the weapon at bay. I lowered it and there were Triads all around us. Doug pulled out a Russian Makarov pistol and shot the gun shop owner in the head as the bullet went through the skull and not having enough energy to come out the other end, great, now were in some hot water. Instead of sticking it out, the police came and were about to arrest some bad guys. Raiden, Doug and I made a break for it while we still had a chance. I spent most of the night not sleeping, but trying to work an escape plan. I'm not bailing on the HCLI, instead, I needed to get out of the country until the smoke dies down. The next day, that little deal...made the local news. I turned the TV up, and the reporter covered the story.

"I'm standing out in front of Tang Wu's gun shop, where the gun shop owner was gunned down after a gun deal gone south, the local gun owner 47 year old Tommy Lao was shot by one assailant and the three men escaped, these are sketches of the three men. If anyone has any information, please contact the police and do not approach these men for they're armed and dangerous." The reporter said, this day just got worse and the film that attracted the local news also caught wind of the FBI.

"And that's what lead to the moments of this morning." I added, Jason had no idea that Raiden and Doug were members of the HCLI.

"You mean to tell me that both Raiden and Doug work for Koko?" Jason asked, but I shook my head they work for the company, we work for Koko.

After making sure that all my weapons were taken care of, we decided to take a look to see if the Chinese were nice enough to send us an escort into the harbor. But instead, there were Chinese pirates looking to take the guns for themselves. I was ready to throw down as long as I have my partner in crime having my back.

"What's going on here? Are they after the guns?" Valmet asked, her guess was as good as mine.

I had my trusty M16A1 assault rifle with 20mm grenade launcher, my machete, plus my Heckler and Kochs. I then put my ballcap on backwards as a way of going to war. Now it was time to win Koko's heart.

"Let's say we rack up how many kills we can get before the enemy retreats. First person to get the most kills, gets the first guard duty with Koko and has fun with her tonight." I proposed, and everyone agreed to the terms.

(A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, I needed to get some other projects off the ground. Anyway constructive criticizm will be accepted as long as you don't be totally mean about it or bomb me. I really don't wanna throw myself into a major relapse. And a little FYI, this is not the only Jormungand crossover I'm doing. I'm also doing one with the graphic novel "The Punshier" and it's titled "Punisher Vs HCLI" Now I won't twist arms or break 'em for those out there to read it. But I'm hoping to do other stories with Far Cry 3 or with Jormungand. Since this is a nice anime and it's my beta and the Alpha is Black Lagoon. So anway, keep the fave, follows, and reviews coming ladies and gentlemen...more reviews, more chapters! I will also be open to suggestions and ideas for future chapters. So until the next one, This is BloodyDemon666 Signing off!)


	3. Meet The Monster!

Chapter 3: Meet The Monster!

(Opening A/N: Alright, time for some good old fashioned ultra violence. I've been dying for this moment, and if anyone is going to say this is god mode...I'll simply retort, "Don't make me laugh! God mode only exists in video games for people who want to take the easy way out. This is pure 'Demon Mode!' So let's get to it.")

The pirates have boarded the ship, but I'll be damned if they take any of Koko's guns. If she doesn't get paid, then I won't either. And I prefer to be paid in full.

"Hey Koko, permission to unleash the monster?" I asked the boss, she just smirked becuase she wanted the monster style that lurked in the depths of my mind clawing for me to release it.

"Alright, let's see the monster play with these guys. Leave no one standing." Koko said, and I pulled out a syringe filled with adrenaline.

I stabbed the needle into my leg breathing sharply and pushed the plunger and within seconds, the adrenaline kicks in and my sense have become hightened.

"Game over, you lose." I said, as I pulled out my machete and stabbed the first pirate in the chest and cleaved the blade out nearly tearing him in half.

The second pirate tried to shoot me with his second rate AK47, I made a mad dash for cover but this gave me an idea, I climbed on top of a container and decided to give him a "death from above." As soon as I got in position, I waited for an opportunity to show itself. As soon as the pirate was in my line of sight, I dropped on top of him planting the machete into the pirate killing him. Then Another pirate came out of nowhere and I stabbed him with my other machete, I usually carry two machetes when I'm in a combat situation. Valmet managed to snag a few kills using only her knife. She's a total professional when it comes to knife fighting. And Jason was using his fully custom AK74 to take out a handful of pirates. I then grabbed an RPG-7 and headed for the starboard bow of the ship where the pirates had a ship. I fired a rocket at the ship and blew it up as it sank into the water.

"Battleship sunk." I said, But there were more coming in...so I loaded another rocket and fired it at another ship.

"Retreat!" The pirate leader said, but he realized his ship was destroyed.

Now he's screwed. And I was wondering if we should take him as a prisoner or should we just kill him, right here and now. But this isn't my call to make, it was Koko's.

"Hey Koko, what do you want to do with this scum?" I asked, she then had a sadistic smirk on her face.

"Bring the leader to me, we're gonna have a chat." Koko said and We all made sure the pirate leader got to Koko unharmed.

Valmet, Jason and I all escorted the pirate leader to our boss. She then signalled him to sit in the chair and the leader sat into the chair across from our boss.

"So, what is it you're planning on doing with the guns that we have in our grasp?" Koko asked, the Pirate leader didn't answer.

"You got one of two options, either you can tell us what you want with the shipment we have here...or I can go Quentin Tarintino on your ass." I said as I had my Heckler and Koch in my right hand.

"You don't scare me, fatso!" The leader insulted me, oh, my blood was boiling, and my trigger finger was itching.

"Please don't insult my bodyguard, even though he's got a gut, he's still loyal to me and he knows how to hunt, shoot, and kill." Koko stated, she knew that I could kill this bastard in a heartbeat.

"I work for an organization, we deal with scumbags that deal guns and other weapons to kill people." The leader said, but this wasn't setting good with me.

"And what do you want with us?" Jason asked as he pulled out his machete and pointed it at his neck.

"You must be, Snow White. I've heard a lot about you, killing pirates and mercenaries, and for what? This bitch?" The leader asked, Jason then had his machete going deeper into the skin of his neck as it drew blood.

"Nobody insults Koko and gets away with it! And if you disrespect our boss, then you're going to find out why I'm called 'Snow White' and it's not based on Koko." Jason said, now those who offend Koko piss off Jason and me because without her, we wouldn't be having jobs as bodyguards.

"I'm afraid that our little conversation is over and we need to get to our client. Take care of this trash boys." Koko ordered, and we killed the pirate leader, Wily, Lutz, R, and Tojo all took the corpse of the pirate leader and tossed it overboard. Next stop, Beijing.

(A/N: Well, here's another chapter down, but I bet some of you out there are curious how we met Koko and how we got jobs as bodyguards. All will be revealed in the next chapter. Ideas and suggestions are always welcome, looking for more reviews, so keep them coming and maybe some more faves and follows too. Constructive criticizm will be accepted, as long as it's not negative and or bombing. So until the next chapter, this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	4. Our First Job With Koko!

Chapter 4: Our first Job With Koko!

(This is a flashback chapter of when Jason and your truly first started working for the lovely arms dealer known as Koko Hekmatyar. And this is going to chronicle the events of the Far Cry 3 game. Anyway let's get to it.)

Jason and I were recalling about the time we first started working with the arms dealer known as Koko. We met her at a local bar, we offered her a drink and she did us one better, she offered us a job. There was a warlord by the name of Hoyt Volker and he was a client of the HCLI, and Hoyt has a business partner, a pirate leader by the name of Vaas Montenegro.

"So, what do you want us to do exactly?" I asked, she then placed three pistols onto the bar and the bartender was going about his business.

I took the holster with the two Heckler and Kochs in them, and Jason had a fully custom M1911A1 Colt .45.

"You guys pretend to go on your little vacation and celebrate Jason's baby brother's coronation of getting his pilot's license. Then you guys sky dive onto the north island and take out Vaas first. After Vaas is dealt with, head to the southern island and deal with Hoyt as well. But before you kill Hoyt, tell him, 'Your contract with HCLI has been offically revoked.' Do you think you can do that?" Koko asked as she wrote down the price of the job, $250,000.

"Deal." Both Jason and I said in unison.

"Have fun on your 'vacation.'" Koko said as we left the bar and headed for Bangkok, Thailand.

We spent our last day in Bangkok at a dance club, we first decided to hear Grant tells stories about the times when he was in the army and some of the stupid things that happened when he was on tour.

"...And it turned out a cow stepped on a landmine. And here's the funny part, as soon we found the rest of the squad passed out in the middle of a field, it turned out that a private went AWOL." Grant said, I then tapped Jason and he slid out, and I got out of the seat.

"Wanna get some drinks?" I asked my partner, Jason nodded and we headed over to the bar.

"Fuck beer, what's the drink around here?" Jason asked the bartender.

"The Mai Thai." The bartender answers, but I was thinking about sambuca instead.

"Nah, let's so sambuca shots instead. five, six, seven!" I said, and the bartender poured seven shot glasses of sambuca and Jason and I passed them out to our friends.

"What are we celebrating?" Daisy asked, there had to some reason we needed to toast.

"Uh, to my brother Riley, for getting his pilot's license! Where the hell is that motherfucker?!" Grant said, and everybody was cheering for Riley.

"From my father's black card to my black card!" Oliver added, and we had one more toast to add.

"And to me and Jason, for getting sucessful jobs as bodyguards." I added and we all drank the sambuca.

Just then, my cellphone rang, it was Koko. What did she want? I then pressed the talk button.

"Having fun?" Koko asked, it would be more fun if I could kill people.

"I'd have more fun If I killed people, instead of listening to crappy dance music." I said and Jason was sitting next to me snickering. "Something amusing you Brody?" I asked my partner in crime.

"You enjoy killing people, yet this is torture? Man, you need to lighten up." Jason said, just then we saw Koko and Jonah walk in on the dance floor.

I then walk over to the railing overlooking the dance floor, and told Koko to look up, she'll be able to see me waving at her and Jonah. Which I did, and she and Jonah then made it to us where we greeted all of our friends to our employer and our co-worker.

"So where's this Riley person Jason speaks highly of? I don't see him amongst you." Koko said, I've been hearing a lot of commotion about there being some type of fight going on in the men's rest room.

"We're going to need Jonah for this job, I have an idea where Riley might be along with Keith." I said, and Jonah joined me and Jason to help us rescue the lost souls from the confines of the evil rest room.

"You Gweilos need to pay us $10,000 for the girls." One of the Thai boys said, but Riley and Keith both refused to pay them.

"We ain't paying that, you said $2,000 for them!" Keith said, and I punched one of them and Jason punches another but we needed to haul ass before they come around and plan an attack against us.

We all loaded onto an elevator and rode it down to the exit. But as soon as we got outside, Koko needed me and Jason for some small job here in Bangkok. Koko then drove us to the client, and we made a quick sale.

"We are 100% positive that the guns we produce are the real deal and not any third world country knock offs." Koko stated, and the sale went off without a hitch, the client agreed to buy the guns...and now we could enjoy the sky diving trip from hell.

[Present Time]

We were just about ready to dock, and I was placing bullets into the magazines of my pistols and my assault rifle. I then also made sure that my machete was razor sharp in case there were any fights that I needed to use a blade. This was going to be some fun, just then...a group of local authorities came to escort us to the meeting, I hope we get to bash some skulls in soon otherwise...it'll be a total snooze fest.

(A/N:Well, here's another chapter down, I'll keep adding on flashbacks to keep the story interesting, your input will be greatly appreciated and constructive criticizm will be allowed as long as it's not putting me down in a bad way. Ideas and suggestions for future chapters will be also greatly appreciated as well, I would like to make the next chapter better than the last. So with that being said, until the next chapter, this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	5. Gung Ho In China-Phase 1

Chapter 5: Gung Ho In China-Phase 1

(Okay, this is the first phase of our job in China, the Chinese wanted some top notch guns that the HCLI was going to offer for a nominal fee of course. But there is a problem, the Triad want the guns for themselves for some out of control turf war. So where does this all go? Tune in and find out...)

Well, here we are. Bejing, China. I was wanting to crack a few skulls here to pass the time, but I needed Koko's approval before I can do anything like that. Trust me, if it were up to me, I'd crack some skulls and then spend time on my precious Xbox One playing Battlefield Hardline.*

"Aren't you coming Roman? I mean you are a part of this team and we will need your help." Koko said, yeah, time to earn my keep.

"Of course I'm a part of this team! Someone like me and the others need to watch your back while out on the field there Koko." I replied and we all got into different cars, Jason, Koko, Valmet, Lehm, Jonah and I all got into the limo, as the others all packed into a car.

This was my first time riding in a limo. It must be really nice having wealthy clients who take care of you. And we left the docks for the meeting place at a Chinese resturant. A good place for a meeting, I was hankering some Chinese food!

"So let's get down to business, the Chinese military want these guns for their own personal war, we also received word that the Triad are wanting to take out the Chinese military as well." Koko informed us, which means only one thing...something has to be dealt with, either the Chinese military or the Triad.

"What do you propose?" I asked, she then had a sadistic smile on her face.

"Simple, we find out who's going to pay the most for the guns and we take out the competition." Koko said, and this just made my day.

Anytime there's a person or a group needing to be dealt with, she always leaves it up to us to take out whoever she seems fit to be eliminated.

"How much is the Chinese military paying for the guns?" Jason asked, we needed to know who's going to be the highest bidder in this gun war.

"About $2.5 million, and the Triad are offering $3 million. Which would be a lot of money for us." Jonah says for Koko, but we still need to get to the bottom of this.

So we arrived at the meeting point of our client. Koko then gave us a series of hand signals.

[Keep your guards up guys, they might lure us into a trap.] Koko informed us. I then nodded, this might be a trap from the beginning.

We all walked into the resturant and the smell of food was filling my nostrils, I was really getting hungry. But it was like Koko said, this could be a trap. So I needed to keep my eyes peeled. The heads of the Chinese military were already at a table so we all decided to have a seat and before I sat in mine, I decided to pull out Koko's and pushed it in for her.

"You're a gentleman and a scholar." Koko complimented me, and I signalled her back.

[Not a problem at all.] I signalled her, and I sat in my seat.

As soon as I sat down, I laced my finger together and had my elbows setting on the table. I kept a vigilant eye for any form of ambush possible.

Just then, a group of armed men came out of nowhere and decided to have us surrounded. This was going to be some fun, I mean I was getting bored anyway, I got up out of my seat.

"What's the meaning of this?" I asked, just then Koko looked at me, trying to calm me down.

"Roman, sit. I'll take care of this." Koko ordered, and I sat back down. "Anyway, like my esteemed bodyguard was asking why do you have armed men all around us and pointing their guns at us?" Koko asked, the client was having all of this set up for us.

I just hope that I was going to a Chinese prison and be made some dude's bitch. Now this was going to be a huge cluster-you-kow-what, that our client had set us up with.

"We assure you Ms. Hekmatyar, we know that you've been our long standing supplier of guns, but we need to know that you aren't going to turn tail and accept the offer of the Triads." The Chinese general said, now this was about to go south, but knowing Koko... she can play the right cards to get us out of any situation.

"We assure you, we have no intent of selling guns to any cultural gangs or anything like that, in fact...that's more Kasper's job not mine, and I'm not anything like my older brother." Koko stated, I still wanna punch Kapser right square in the face for the hell he put Jonah through.

Noboby and I mean nobody messes with one of my partners and gets away with it.

"Here's my proposition, either we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. And I do hope you take this matter the easy way, because if you choose the hard way, then some of you will be leaving in bodybags." I said, I was itching for a good fight, but I wanna see how this turns out. I mean I hope to settle matters over a nice dinner instead of turning this place into the OK Corral.

The client signalled his men to lower their weapons and chose to do this the easy way. Luckily I was getting hungry, so we decided to discuss matters over dinner. I had my plate well rounded over, I do love to eat though.

"Are you really going to eat all of that?" Jason asked, I just snickered at that little question.

"Don't underestimate what Roman can and can't eat." Koko said, and I just dug right into my plate.

As soon as the negotiations were all dealt with, we headed over to the hotel where we were staying. Next up was the plan of attack on those who wanted us out of the picture. But the only question was who?

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Well here's another chapter down, feels like I've been typing up a storm and if anyone asks, no...I'm not going to type 10,000 words. Anyway if you guys want more chapters, I need more reviews! And don't forget, ideas, suggestions, and constructive criticizm (As long as it's not negative) will always be allowed. I wanna hear your honesty! And until the next chapter/update, this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	6. Gung Ho In China-Phase 2

Chapter 6: Gung Ho In China-Phase 2

(Opening A/N: Just a little heads up, since Far Cry 3 is a First Person Shooter, that gave me the idea to do this story in first person. Basically, this is why I use a lot of I's in this story because you're seeing what the character sees and does, so anyway let's get to it.)

We were setting up a base of operations at a really nice hotel, it seems that we're between a rock and a hard place with the Triad and Chinese military. Just then Raiden and Doug showed up, I can't stay mad at them forever...even though we did screw up a job.

"It turns out that the Triad and the Chinese military are working together and they use the guns they buy from you and sell them to North Korea." Raiden said, great they're trying to start World War III.

"What do you propose we do, Koko?" Doug asked, Koko then noticed that there was a casino owned by the Triad and their newly connected friends, the Chinese Military.

Boy this is going to be so much fun! Then Raiden informed us that Kasper is also here in China, I wonder what his motives are? Maybe he wanted in on the action with the Chinese, or he might be after Jonah still. I'm never going to forgive Kasper for putting Jonah through so much hell. Both he an Scarecrow are officially on my shit list. So my only thought is we hit the casino then we might have a chance to redeem our chances of getting out alive.

"Hey Roman, what's on your mind?" Jason asked, we needed to protect Koko by any means necessary.

"My only thought is, to hit that casino and if Kasper is there, then we do what we have to." I said, we didn't want Jonah to suffer any more to Kasper, so the next time we see him, we're putting bullets in him.

So Jonah, Jason, Valmet and I got into a car and headed for the casino. As soon as we got to our destination, there was the Triad, the Chinese Military and Kasper all were at the front door of the casino about to enter. We needed to make sure that they were inside the casino so they knew that we were here and ready to put down anyone who screws with us. I then recieved a call from Koko.

"Are you guys at the casino? I want to know if my older brother is working along side these guys, if he is, then eliminate without hesitation." Koko said, and I smirked...now we're on the right foot!

"What did Koko say?" Jonah asked, it was go time!

"She's passing the execution of command 66." I said using a refrence to Star Wars.

Now this is getting interesting, we entered into the casino and there were security getting in front of us. Jonah pulls his gun out first and fires four shots killing all four men. We needed to find Kasper and the others, then we can send them to hell. This gave me an idea, start shooting and cause some havoc. Valmet pulls out her knife and us three guys pulled out our pistols, now it was time for us to break some skulls and hurt a lot of people. Without the consequence, we shot up a series of slot machines that were on the gambling floor. People started to run for the hills, because we were shooting slots and if they didn't leave...they'd be killed by our hands.

"I should've known that they'd show up." Kasper said as he saw us and he wanted us dealt with as much as we wanted him dead.

Just then, Chiquita came out but she was outmatched by Valmet and she placed her knife under Chiquita chin.

"Where is Kasper? If you don't tell me where he is, then I'll bring over Roman and Jason." Valmet said, Chiquita then points to the office overlooking the whole operation. Valmet then knocks out Chiquita, and she signals us to regroup with her.

"See that glass overlooking this whole operation, we'll find Kasper in there." Valmet said, now this was getting more and more interesting.

"I got something 'Special' planned for Kasper so let's save the best for last." I said, and we headed for the office where the enemy was laying in wait for us.

One guard came in and there was a hailfire of bullets ripping through him and he dropped like a sack of potatoes. We were in the middle of the stairwell and I used all of my strength to toss a grenade into the room clearing out most except Kasper and a couple other members of the Triads who were the survivors. We walked into the office, clearing out the other Triad with direct headshots from the pair of my Heckler and Kochs, and Kasper got up onto his feet.

"Well, I have to give to you guys, you've managed to make yourselves enemies of the state. And it was all thanks to my little sister." Kasper said, and I kicked Kasper right in the chestnuts. After that little painful shot in the male pain spot...Kasper was cursing over what I just did.

"That was for Jonah, and this is for the fucking hell of it." I said as I pulled out a hand grenade, shoved the explosive into Kasper's mouth, and pulled the pin.

As we walked away, the grenade exploded and so did Kasper's head. Now we no longer have to deal with Kasper and all that abuse he placed on Jonah. For Jonah, it was like a heavy burden has been lifted. Now we need to get back to Koko and see where we go from here.

(A/N: Okay, here's another chapter down, anyway keep the reviews coming, constructive criticism, ideas, suggestions for future chapters are always welcome! And I do hope to get as many reviews as possible, so...until the next chapter this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	7. Gung Ho In China-Phase 3

Chapter 7: Gung Ho In China-Phase 3

(Opening A/N: Switching gears, it seems that we are now enemies of the state, and there are a lot of hit men out there looking to take us out and there's going to be plenty of bloodshed in this chapter! So let's keep the bloody fun going!)

Now that Kasper's been dealt with, maybe we could squeeze some answers out of Chiquita. Lutz was hard at work, he was putting her through all kinds of hell before she cracked, and she's not the kind to crack easily. According to Chiquita, the Chinese wanted to use Koko as the fall woman as they plan world war III, Koko's ambition is to weaponize world peace not start a war. Ugh, my head's hurting with all of this crap! And I was laying on a couch trying to come up with an idea, we need to get out of China alive and to clear our names! Just as I was looking up, I noticed that there was a laser targeting sight right above me.

"Ugh, just what I need, someone trying to kill us." I said to myself, but this was more an invitation to a sniper duel, all right...I accept.

This type of thing is very dangerous, so word to the wise, in case you accept a sniper duel. You need to stay alive as possible for it to begin, so using every cover possible...I crawled my way over to a hidden Z93 .50 caliber anti tank rifle with high powered supressor. A few seconds later, a bullet whizzes through the couch where I was laying. Wow, either this guy is persistent or he's a complete idiot. I also grabbed my machete and my pair of Heckler and Kochs. Just then, Lehm opened the door and I shook my hand up and down signalling him to drop down and he proned to the ground. The sniper then fired another shot and it missed, something tells me his aim is really off. So I decided to send him the acceptance for this duel, firing a single bullet and missing the sniper by a fraction of 10 inches, the message was recieved...I accept!

"You missed him." Lehm said, I then shook my head.

"I was answering a message he sent for me, he wanted a sniper duel so I gladly accepted." I retorted, we then went out the door before another off timed shot but this time, he was starting to calculate our whereabouts.

Those off placed shots were nothing more than calculated shots. He was testing to see where we might go and if we might spilt up or not. So it came down to it, divide and conquer! We needed to get to the roof so we can take out the sniper. I made my way over to the elevator, but as soon as I got there...the sniper got wise on me and shot the elevator causing it to drop. The elevator was more of a diversion. my real aim was the stairs, I could use the exercise. So it was time for me to climb some stairs, as soon as I got to the top...I was out of breath and Lehm was just standing there.

"Did you smoke a pack on your way up?" Lehm asked, and as soon as I got my wind, I made a mock laugh.

"I don't even smoke, old man." I said, and we both got into position for the snipers to throw down.

Lehm was my spotter, if he took the sniper duel...then he'd have his opponent killed instantly. So we had to look for something to make sure that the wind is not a major factor, and there was handkerchief tied to a pole and it was lightly moving due to the wind. It was lightly, windy so the wind might not be a factor. I looked through the scope of the rifle, and made sure that my enemy didn't see me or Lehm. I could see the enemy sniper, he was watching over a balcony. Now this was going to be fun, as soon as the handkerchief stopped moving, I had my sights set on my enemy.

"Do you have the shot?" Lehm asked, the sniper's head was in my crosshairs.

"Affirmative, ready to fire." I said, my trigger finger was getting really itchy.

"Take him out." Lehm said, and I gently squeezed the trigger on the silenced .50 cal rifle, and the bullet whizzed silently into the head of the sniper and he fell back. Blood poured from his wound and he was dead. "Direct hit." Lehm also added, both Jason and I used to do a lot of rifle work back on Rook Island.

But now wasn't the time for remeniscing, there were more guys like that sniper dude coming after us. Just then, Jason, Jonah and Valmet came through the door. We were informed that there were more soldiers like that sniper and they were coming after us.

We went back inside the hotel and there were soldiers storming every room looking for us. If they find us then we're up skit creek without a paddle. Jason was itching for a body count as was I. Jason then hands me my lower cover face mask and I slipped it on. Jason then pulls his mask up as well, now it was time for us to lauch some good old fashioned guerilla warfare. As soon as one Chinese slodiers made a move to my position, I had drawn my machete and planted it into the soldier, he dropped his Russian made AK-74 and I picked it up.

[Thank you, mother Russia. You make better guns than these people here in China.] I said to myself in Russian, now it was time for some blood and bullets to fly.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: I'm calling it good here for this chapter, I'm going to see if I can come up some better action scenes and a little better chapter. Now I'm still accpeting ideas, suggsetions, and constructive criticism, but no negative comments though. And another thing, can't make any promises about spelling (Don't have microsoft office or Libre office, even though it would be nice!) Anyway, leave a review and hope to make more chapters, until the next update, this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	8. Gung Ho In China-Phase 4

Chapter 8: Gung Ho In China-Phase 4

(Opening A/N: It seems that the ones we tried to sell the guns to are using us as the fall guys in their little scheme to start World War III. But we're going to get out of this godless country one way or another and it won't be in bodybags. So let's keep the bloodshed going!)

I removed the clip from the assault rifle checking to see how much ammo was in it. Full 30 baby, time to kick some more ass! Truth be told, I was a fan of guns even before Rook Island. Jason even killed before Vaas, before we ended the contract between Hoyt Volker and the HCLI. I'm never going to forget the time that Jason and I committed our first kills. Koko had a guy tied up and she was revoking his rights to the guns issued by Koko. Jason had a sledgehammer, and the guy was shaking his head wanting his life to be spared. But the cries of innocence were on deaf ears, Jason hoisted the sledgehammer over his and slammed it into the dude's skull shattering it like a watermelon. Gallagher, eat your heart out!

"Hey Jason, do you remember your first kill?" I asked over the radio, there was a brief silence on the end...I took it that he remembered.

"Of course I do, I even use that death to motivate me to killing other people. I don't even let it bother me." Jason answered, we need to find out who the hell is making us enemies of China.

If I had a guess on this, it would be none other than Scarecrow. That greedy bastard won't stop at anything until he gets his hands on Koko. But as long as I draw breath in my lungs, he's never gonna get close to our boss. Without Koko, then we'll have to find normal jobs and get paid less than what we're making now. If these guys get Koko, then it's game over. But one soldier came out from behind me and slammed the buttstock of his rifle into the back of my skull and I went down on the floor flat. Everything went black, and as soon as I came to, I found myself tied to a chair and having a pair of alligator clamps attached to my nipples, and to make matters worse... they stripped me down to my boxers. It turns out that my theroy of Scarecrow was right, he looked at me and knew that my ass was being supported by Koko.

"Well, Roman is it? I hear you've been working for Koko, and you have a huge body count." Scarecrow said, now this is where I get a smartass remark given to my foe.

"If I were you, I'd pick some other form of torture. This is all too much a movie cliche, I mean this is just distasteful!" I sneered, then one of the soldiers flipped a switch, turning a current on, sending 10,000 volts of electricity to my body via the alligator clamps on my nipples, I screamed in so much pain and there was a video camera taping all of this.

"Say the name, and we will bring you along with your boss and all of your little friends back to face justice." Scarecrow said, he wanted me to say Koko's name, but I got something better for him.

"Justice, I can never think of a better word loved by the people, it does have a nice ring to it. However, without exercising your own strengths, you seek death at the hands of someone else." I answered weakly and with a smirk on my face.

"What did you just quote?" Scarecrow asked, as the soldier flipped the switch and another 10,000 volts were going through my body. My screams of pain filled the entire room and the switch went off again.

"One of my favorite anime, Black Lagoon. And the quote came from Balalaika." I answered, Scarecrow punched me in the face and it gave me a bloody lip.

"Say the name." Scarecrow said, but I spat blood in his face as an act of defiance.

"Go fuck yourself." I replied, The soldier cranked the juice on the outgoing voltage to 20,000 volts. The switch was flipped, and the electricity pulsed through my body making me scream at the top of my lungs.

The soldier then flipped the switch off again, and I was breathing heavily. Scarecrow was tsking me for being so stubborn, and like this is going to break me.

"Looks like, when you gotta do something right, you gotta do it yourself. Hello Koko, I happen to have one of your loyal soldiers! Now here's my proposition, if you and the rest of your team come to me unarmed, then there will be further damage to your soldier and you. But should you decline my appeal, then I'll have him executed!" Scarecrow said into the camera, then using a small amount of strength, I lifted my head and had this to say.

"Boss, if you're seeing this. Please, promise me...my death won't be in vain. Promise, me that you will avenge me. I will always be loyal to you no matter what." After I said what I needed to say, I just blacked out.

Koko on the other hand, she was infuriated, she wasn't going to lose one of her best to a scumbag like Scarecrow. Hell no, if he wants all of Koko's group, then he'd better catch them all!

"Listen up team, we're not leaving here without Roman! He's being held hostage by Scarecrow, and we will free him or die trying! Are you with me?!" Koko asked the rest of the team, who were itching for a good fight.

They all had that fire in their eyes like someone had taken their souls and replaced them with demons. And now Scarecrow better be praying to whatever god he believes in, that Koko and the rest of HCLI doesn't manage to free me and I get the hell out of China! And this is going to get interesting!

(A/N: Okay, the next chapter will be the conclusion to this arc! But not to worry, I'll be having another arc ready to go after this one! I'm still going to do 100 chapters or it will kill me to try! I won't give up, just remember...when you do a story, never give up on it! Keep going until you have a good close to it. So from the dark depths of carnage and mayhem, this is your one and only BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	9. Gung Ho In China-Phase 5

Chapter 9: Gung Ho In China-Phase 5

(Opening A/N: Since I'm in the lemon mood, I'm going to add a lemon in here and this is going to be the end of the China arc, the next arc will start in chapter 11. And I really hope to get some more reviews, let alone some faves and follows! So let's get it going!)

[Temporary Third Person View]

Koko and the others were sitting outside the warehouse where Scarecrow was keeping their comrade! She wasn't going to leave a man behind, and she wasn't going to give in to a CIA agent like Scarecrow. Valmet then hands Koko a bullhorn and she holds it up to her mouth!

"Listen up, we're not going to surrender and Roman is coming with us. He's a mercenary and he enjoys working for me. And right now, you have two options! One: Either you can give him back to us and we can be on our way letting all of this go past us. Or, Two: We can kill off your men, we find our fellow mercenary, and we kill you along with those you have tried to ally with you. The choice is yours and you have one minute to comply!" Koko shouted into the bullhorn, and Jason started a one minute countdown on his watch.

When the watch hits zero, then it's time to release the hound...Jason. Scarecrow wasn't going to give up the lost merc, and the timer hit zero. Jason grabs his trusty AK-47, and this was going to be a total bloodbath.

"If I'm not back in five minutes with Roman, feel free to collect our corpses." Jason said, and he charged in to get his partner.

Koko knew she could count on Jason, she watched him placed in a pair of earphones, and pulled out an iPod.

[Song: Turn The Page Artisit: Metallica Gerne:Rock]

Both Roman and Jason listen to music as a way to block out the outside world and helps them focus on the killing. He then slid up against some cover and found a group of men talking amongst each other. Jason Cooks and rolls a grenade over to the group, the grenade explodes and kills them. Scarecrow heard the sound of the explosive, and he sent more men to take a look.

"Your friends are going to come and face justice my little friend, and there's nothing you can do about it." Scarecrow said but they were taken out by the sound of AK fire.

Along with the slashing sounds of a machete. Jason then kicks in the door and finds both Roman and Scarecrow. Armed with his machete, Jason puts the blade under Scarecrow's chin.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Scarecrow? We have a message for Langley along for an agent Willis Huntley, and the message is this, 'Don't come after us, because if you do..your agents will come back in bodybags.' Do you think you can tell your bosses that?" Jason said, as he pushed the machete deeper into the skin of Scarecrow, as it started to draw blood.

"All right, I'll send the message." Scarecrow said, Jason then removed the blade and managed to cut his partner free then he removed the clamps from his nipples.

"Can you walk?" Jason asked, he then helped up his partner who managed to get onto his feetand his knees were buckling a little.

[Normal POV]

I was a little weak from taking one too many volts of electricity. But now's not the time to show weakness, I'm going to stay with Koko...no matter what.

"I'll be fine, I just need to find my stuff and let's get the hell out of here." I said, Jason agreed.

We found all of my clothes and weapons were stashed inside a locker. And we headed back for Koko, then we decided to stay one last night here in China. Later that night, it was my civic duty as a loyal mercenary/bodyguard of Koko to have the first watch. It get's a little boring and I was hoping for something fun. But Koko signalled me to come over to her, and I did.

"Hey Roman, let's say we have a little fun together." Koko said with a smirk as she started to undress.

"I bet there's another who might be interested in doing this." I retorted, and I pulled out my walkie talkie, "Yo, Valmet? You awake?" I asked for the one eyed beauty of the blade.

"Is there something wrong?" Valmet asked, but there was smirk on my face as well.

"Not really, I was wondering if you might be interested in having some Seirra, Echo, X-ray with Koko." I answered, if you didn't get it...then here's the kicker.

(Did he just spell out sex, using military letters, and with Koko?) Valmet thought, she couldn't turn down an offer like this. "I'll be right over." She said, I was thinking of having Valmet have first crack at Koko, then I'll get round 2.

There was a knock on the door and I gently opened it. It was Valmet, so I let her in, she entered the room wearing nothing but a bath robe. I then closed the door and sat in a chair. Valmet then removed the robe revealing a very fine body for a woman who's a complete lesbian. Koko then removed her panties from her covers and Valmet got into the bed with Koko, and both women were locking lips with each other and Koko wanted to be the dominant one so she got on top of Valmet. She then kissed Valmet's neck and started to suck Valmet's breast.

"Oh Koko, you're the best." Valmet said to Koko, but Koko wasn't done with Valmet yet, she then trailed her tongue down Valmet's stomach and went down to her wet opening.

She then plunges her tongue into her opening causing her to be more and more wet until she climaxed, but that was just getting started...Koko and Valmet then got into the Tribadism (Or scissoring) position. And both Koko and Valmet began to grind against one another. They were kissing and grinding until they both climaxed. But Koko wasn't satisfied yet, now it was my turn...I was really erect from seeing that little GirlXGirl show and she wanted a man to satisfy her. Now it was my turn, I climbed into the bed and Koko drove her tongue into my mouth and I tasted Valmet, which wasn't bad. But now it was my turn to satisfy the boss. So I returned the favor by doing the same thing she did to Valmet, I sucked on the nip of her neck and placed my fingers deep into her pussy, she was getting wet down there as well.

"Oh Roman, keep going." Koko whispered into my ear, and I moved my fingers in and out of her pussy. And I started to suck on her breasts, she was moaning and having her lustful voice coming out.

"Are you ready?" I asked, and Koko nodded. I pulled out my erect shaft and entered into her soaking wet opening. She then got on top and started to go up and down on my hard shaft she was getting super wet and I was moaning along with her. She kept going up and down of the shaft faster and harder, and we kept doing it, until we both climaxed at the same time! Then the three of us were laying in bed satisfied and ready for another job, the next day we were off to do another job, we all boarded onto a plane for our next destination!

(A/N: Alright, this is the end of the China arc, I will need an idea of where to go next! So, if you have any ideas, let me know. If you want to see something, please do so, keep all criticisms as positive as possible. And I hope this story will go far! Until the next chapter...this is BloodyDemon666 Signing off!)


	10. Omake-Leeroy Jenkins

Chapter 10: Omake-Leeroy Jenkins!

(Opening this is going to be a brief Omake, based on one of my favorite Memes on the internet, the original was based off of a World Of Warcraft video. Anyway here's my version!)

[Trainning grounds, Unknown place]

This was a trainning exercise, and we decided to have two teams of six, there was me, Jason, Jonah, Valmet, Koko, and Tojo. And there was a dummy for a dead guy.

"Okay guys, these soldiers have been giving us a lot of problems in the past. So, does anybody need anything off this guy? Or should we just bypass him?" Koko asked, I was chosen to be Leeroy Jenkins.

"I think Leeroy needs something." Jonah said, but it just made me chuckle a little bit.

"But Leeroy is a paladin isn't he? I mean he's got the shoulders." Koko replied, and here came the plan..."Okay, here's what were going to do, I'm going to in and do my shout and hopefully that should be enough mana and Jason should be able to do his shout. So what do you say Tojo, can you give me a quick numbers crunch?" Koko asked, Tojo was tapping his arm like if he had an arm computer.

"Hang on, I'm coming up with a 32.33 repeating of course percent chance of survival." Tojo said, and I was crouching.

"Well it's better than what we usually do." Koko added, and I jumped out of the crouching position I was in...now it's time for Leeroy to do what he does best.

"Alright chumzos, let's do this! LEEEEEEROOOOOY JENKINS!" I shouted as I ran into the room, then everone had suprised looks on their faces.

"He ran in, didn't he?" Koko asked at least one of us had the right idea.

"Stick to the plan!" Jason said, and the rest of the group followed in...but the opposition were lying in wait for them.

"Goddammit Leeroy!" Koko said, then the rest of the team saw me having a huge grin on my face.

"Leeroy you asshole." Tojo added, and they had their rifles pointed at us...luckily we were using paint bullets.

"At least I have chicken." I said, and that's all she wrote the opposition opened fire using their clips filled with paint bullets.

xXx**Next Arc**xXx

Alright, next stop...the Russian Federation. It turns out Koko's good friend Dr. Miami is in the hands of Russian thugs along with being targeted by Romanian assassins, and it's up to us to get her out alive. Plus, we get to dive deeper into the bloody pasts of both your's truly and Jason Brody before Rook Island. And we also get to run into an old friend of ours. She's a Russian assassin and rolled with us before Koko turned us to being mercenaries. Remember, keep one in the chamber!

(A/N: Well here's another chapter, I'm working on another project called "HCLI Vs ATLAS." It's a Call Of Duty: Advanced Warfare/Jormungand crossover. So I hope that some people who like Jormungand, might give that one a read! So leave a fave, follow, and/or a review! Needing some peeps here people! Let me know where to go, and I'll see what I can do. *But can't make any promises about spelling though!* Anyway, until the next arc, this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	11. Royal Flush Assassins

Chapter 11: Royal Flush Assassins

(Opening A/N: Here's the next arc, Romanian assassins are hunting down Dr. Miami, and she's being held by the Russian Mob. But it's up to the members of the HCLI to bust her out and a piece of me and Jason's past comes to light. I hope you enjoy the next arc and this chapter.)

Next stop in our little quest for weaponizing world peace, is St. Petersburg Russia. I was hoping that we could be able to get in touch with our old friend and partner in crime Polvenska Baranovski. She was a Russian assassin and she was the third of four of the original "Royal Flush Fold." Plus here's the thing, she and I had a one night stand together. She got pregnant and decided to get an abortion. We weren't really ready for a kid during that time.

"What are you thinking about?" Koko asked, I just had to come out and say it.

"Question, what are we doing here in St. Petersburg?" I asked, I was hoping that she wasn't going to harm Polvenska.

"Actually, we're here because of Dr. Miami. Last I heard she had a group of assassins from Romania. And to top it all off, the Russian mob have the poor doctor." Koko informed me, then she pulled a piece from my past. "And there's a girl, she used to be an assassin. Her name was Pol-someting." She added, but I had to lay it on bluntly.

"Her name is Polvenska Baranovski, she was a Russian nationalist and a professional assassin." I said, but I gave Koko the thousand yard stare and I warned her in my friend's native tongue, *Я предупреждаю вас сейчас хозяин, если копнуть глубже в моем прошлом, или вмешиваться в дела убийц ... тогда вы будете копать себе могилу. Могу ли я ясно?*

[I'm warning you now boss, if you dig any deeper into my past, or meddle in the affairs of assassins...then you're going to be digging your own grave. Am I clear?]

*Да, хрусталь* [Yes, crystal.] Koko replied in the same language, just then Jason shows up.

"Jason, what's up?" I said, he then signalled me to come over to him and I did.

*Слушай, я знаю, что вы пытаетесь защитить наш друг. Просто не угрожают босса. Хорошо?*

[Listen, I know that you're trying to protect our friend. Just don't threaten the boss. Okay?] Jason whispered in Russian, I nodded.

*Я просто надеюсь, что Polvenska не убить Коко Коко не Polvenska убит нашими друзьями.*

[I'm just hoping that Polvenska doesn't kill Koko and Koko doesn't have Polvenska killed by our friends.] I replied, then we both looked at Koko.

"Koko, can we ask you of something? it's about our friend Polvenska." Jason said, and she gave us her undivided attention.

"What is it Jason?" Koko asked, He then started to fill Koko in about us being professional assassins, but speaking of assassins, it turns out the Romanian assassins who were hunting down Dr. Miami, have also placed us on their radar.

But luckily we had a friend here, Polvenska. But we needed to get Koko to someplace safe before either one of us can call for our Russian friend. The assassins were closing in! But it looks like fate was smiling on us, a white van came out...and a blonde haired Russian woman showed up, it was Polvenska. She had an AK74 in her hands, and when three Romanian assassins appeared...she squeezed the trigger of the rifle and with well placed shots, the assassins were all killed.

"Hello boys, I hope you've been well." Polvenska said, her voice is like a Russian accented version of Hex.

"Polvenska, what are you doing here?" I asked, she said that she was hired by the good doctor as a bodyguard like me and Jason are hired by Koko.

"What do we do now?" Jason asked, we all loaded into the van. She then drove all of us to her safe house, there we needed to come up with a plan to get Dr. Miami out of the clutches of the Russian mob.

And luckily, Polvenska had our same weapons we used before enlisting with Koko. And to use them again, it was like taking a trip down memory lane. My loadout was a pair of semi-automatic Glock 17s, an HK416 carbine assault rifle, MP5K German sub machine gun, and a fully custom Dragunov sniper rifle. Jason had a Beretta M9, SCAR-L assault rifle, UMP .45 sub machine gun, and an M-700 bolt action sniper rifle. And Polvenska's loadout was a USP .45 handgun, her trusty AK74, Skorpion sub machine gun, and a Z93 .50 caliber anti-tank rifle with supressor. Plus when we needed to go out on an assassination, we carried our guns in guitar cases. Polvenska then placed a manilla folder containing pictures of the Russian mob members who kidnapped Dr. Miami.

"So these four men are responsible for Dr. Miami's capture?" Koko asked, Polvenska nodded and this was going to be a four man job.

"What are your orders boss?" I asked, she gave us the look of, 'Under any circumstances, rescue Dr. Miami and make sure she comes out of this alive.'

Now the real fun begins...

(A/N: I need to save some ideas for my other works, just a suggestion, if anyone likes Marvel comics, then check out "Punisher Vs HCLI" or if anyone is a "Call of Duty" fan, then check out "HCLI Vs ATLAS" Both made possible by yours truly! Anyway leave a review if possible, constrcutive criticism *Can't make promises about spelling.*, ideas and suggestions along with any requests will always be welcome. And I hope to have more chapters up. So until the next update...this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	12. Dance With The Devil

Chapter 12: Dance With The Devil

(Opening A/N: Okay switching gears here, we're still going to rescue Dr. Miami from her captors but the only way to do that is to be what we were before joining Koko, the Royal Flush Assassins. But Interpol is on our butts this time, and they're looking to bust us for countless acts of murder. Plus I'm also bringing back an antagonist from the anime grave since she's the best at what she does. Anyway let's dance with the devil!)

So it was set in stone, time for the Royal Flush assassins to do El Tango Del E Diablo. Polvenska pulled a series of pictures of the targets we needed to take out and hopefully they have information on the whereabouts of our good friend, Dr. Miami. But I knew deep down, I traded my mortal soul with the Devil even before joining Koko and her group.

"How are we going around and about on this Polvenska?" I asked, and there was a smirk on the Russian assassin's face.

"Simple, if you're willing to kill some guys with me, let's go back to our original roots." Polvenska said, but there was a small problem, there used to be four assassins.

Me, Jason, Polvenska, and the rest of the HCLI crew knew what we had to do. But this was going to be a bloody and lethal vendetta, but this was going to be for the rescue of Dr. Miami!

[Voshkod 6 Headquarters]

Dr. Miami was tied up with a bunch of men surrounding her, just then an American woman came out of nowhere, her code name is Hex. She had a manilla folder which contained INTEL on all three of us. Jason, Polvenska, and I all had different aliases, Mine's Jack Redson. Jason's was Travis McBean, and sweet lovely little Polvenska was Penelope Danders. Hex tosses the file of all three of us at the feet of Dr. Miami.

"Where are these three?" Hex asked, she still had a score to settle with Koko but we three stand as an obstacle.

"How should I know? I'm just a scientist working on making toys for kids to play with." Dr. Miami said, and this just pissed off Hex.

"Listen you little shit! I know that two of these three work for Koko and the other recently works for you. And I have certain ways of making you talk. So either you can tell me where they are right now, or you can suffer for mercy from my hands. The choice is yours." Hex said, she then snaps her fingers signalling one of the men to bring her a gun.

She then taks the gun and cocks it pointing the barrel at the head of the helpless Dr. Miami.

"You think that guns are going to scare me?" Dr. Miami asked, She leaned her forehead into the barrel calling Hex's bluff.

Hex then turned the gun around and knocked the poor doctor unconscious. As soon as Dr. Miami was unconscious, Hex pulls out a smartphone and snaps a shot of her hostage then sends it to my phone along with a message. As soon as I recieved the text from the CIA agent, I saw the picture and the message that was written.

_If you want the Doctor back, then surrender one of your own and I'll consider letting the her go._

We weren't going to give in to the demands of a rouge CIA agent, and we needed to eliminate the scum that are working for her.

"What's wrong, wait is that Dr. Miami?" Polvenska asked, I showed her the picture of the unconscious doctor.

"The sooner we can kill these bastards, the sooner we can rescue the fair doctor." I replied, and Polvenska wanted to kill some bad guys as well.

[30 minutes later...]

Polvenska, Jason and I were waiting in a car and kept our eyes open for a certain member of the Russian mob who might know where Dr. Miami and Hex are. As soon as the car which contained the Russian Mob member was in view, we tailed it making sure that we weren't drawing any suspicion.

"Remember, grab him and interrogate him before we kill him." Polvenska said, and we both nodded signalling that we got the message.

We kept following the Russian mobster's car, without him getting suspicious. He stopped in front of a building which might help us to interrogate him. Jason pulls out his camera, and started to take pictures. As soon as the Russian mobster went into the building, we got out of the car and followed the Mobster into the building. I drew both my Glocks and Jason drew his gun along with Polvenska. But to our surprise, this place was crawling with bodyguards. Which was a total warm up for us, so Polvenska was the first to go in followed by yours truly and Jason. One guard drew his gun but was too slow to react. Polvenska popped the first bodyguard with a bloody headshot as his corpse dropped to the ground. So I found the Russian mobster who might know where Dr. Miami is.

[Translation: Someone stop these assassins, we need to make sure that they are captured and sent to Hex in perfect condition.] The mobster said in his native tongue.

So this left me no choice but to snag the guy and asked where Dr. Miami is, and who's holding her hostage. So, using whatever speed I could muster...I charged and tackled the Russian Mobster, but this was just the beginning of what I had in mind for torturing this poor sod. Polvenska grabs him as well and we take him into a nearby toilet and we both placed his head into the toilet where he started to try to get a breath from the toilet water. We both pulled his head out as he gasped for air.

[Translation: Where is Dr. Miami?] Polvenska asked in Russian, he spat at her and we both placed him back into the toilet.

She wiped the silaiva from her face, and we both pulled the mobster from the toilet water and now it was my turn to ask the nice man where Dr. Miami is.

[Translation: We're not going to ask you again, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. WHERE IS DR. MIAMI?!] I asked, pointing my Glock at his family jewels.

[Alright, alright, some CIA agent by the name of Hex has her. She's being held at Voshkod 6 headquarters, last I knew. I swear that's all I know.] The mobster said and I had my Glock placed onto the back of his skull and Polvenska placed his head into the water as I squeezed the trigger and blew the mobster's brains into the toilet and I flushed it.

"Everything all right in there?" Jason asked, I just couldn't resist a good toilet joke.

"I think you're going to need a plunger for this." I replied, and I checked the mobster's suit and found some information on what they're up to.

So I pulled out my phone and called Koko with some information on who has Dr. Miami, even though they might be a ghost.

"Koko Hekmatyar." Koko said, and I looked through the info.

"Koko, it's Roman. I found out who is in possession of Dr. Miami. We're dealing with a ghost if utmost possible, it's Hex." I said, there was a brief pause on the other end of the line.

"That's impossible, Hex was killed, we saw her die." Koko stated and we walked around trying to find evidence of Hex's revival,and we found on a computer a video of Hex interrogating Dr. Miami with an AK74 placed onto her forehead.

"Actually I found a video, I'm going to send it to Tojo and he can prove if this is real or a hoax. And my theroy here is it's 99.9% real." I said forwarding the video to the *Japonski.*

As soon as Tojo recieved the video, he played for all to see, no doubt. Hex was alive and kicking, and she has Dr. Miami in her clutches. Here's our next objective, get Dr. Miami out of the hands of the Russian mob and eliminate Hex once and for all.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Alright, I know I haven't been doing much, but it's kinda hard to focus on one universe. So I did this chapter as much as possible, anyway drop a review if possible, faves and follows are still optional. Plus before I forget, "Japonski" is Russian for "Japanese." I picked that up from Balalaika of Black Lagoon when she addressed Rock like that. So, until the next installment, this is the master of Chaos, The commander of the leigon of corpses...BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
